renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (616)
=Summary= Peter Parker was a teenaged science wiz in New York, born to CIA Agents Richard and Mary Parker. When both his parents were killed, Peter was taken in by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Forest Hills, New York. During a science exhibition about radiology, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider which gave him enhanced strength, the agility of a spider and a “Spider-Sense” that warns him of oncoming danger. Peter joined a wrestling competition to test his newfound powers out and to earn some money, easily winning the match and gaining the attention of the media. Unfortunately, the wrestling arena had been robbed and Peter did nothing as he walked home with his cash. Upon returning home, Peter was told that Uncle Ben had been shot dead by someone who broke into their house with the cops having tracked him to a warehouse. Peter put on his costume and went after the murderer himself but found that the burglar was the same robber he didn’t stop at the arena. This cemented Ben’s lesson that with great power there must also come great responsibility forever and those words motivated him to henceforth become Spider-Man. Powers and Stats Name: Spider-Man, Peter Parker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 30 years old Classification: Human Mutate Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, genius intelligence, skilled martial artist, acupuncturist & paralysis inducement (after his training with Shang-Chi, Spider-Man has shown knowledge of attacking nerve clusters and using pressure points), acrobatics (can easily leap several stories high; states he can achieve perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable and that he's without peers when it comes to any acrobatic acts; unaffected by a nausea-inducing blast from Vertigo), web generation (can use his webbing in a variety of ways, ranging from enhancing his mobility in several ways to using it as several forms of projectiles), surface scaling (can cling to and climb nearly any surface. Strong enough to overpower the momentum of a giant flying robot, being yanked by Colossus, and holding onto a space shuttle; can also use it to throw opponents or rip off skin from somebody's face), weapon creation & mastery (with his webbing, Spider-Man is capable of creating a multitude of different weapons that he can use efficiently), vehicular mastery, barrier creation (Can create web-shields that are impervious to bullets), stealth proficiency (capable of sneaking into Latveria undetected), enhanced senses (far higher than any human; can detect radio frequencies and radiation trails; can sense dangerous people; his Spider-Sense is heightened when he's blind, allowing him to "see" danger rather than sense it; can sense disturbances in Space-Time; can vaguely sense how many people are coming and how fast, alongside how close they are), extrasensory perception (can sense presences and how they feel compared to each other; is able to sense and dodge invisible attacks. Senses Morwen manifesting in the city; can use his Spider Sense in reverse to find the most danger; can make the lenses of his Mark IV suit detect magical energies), afterimage creation (can move fast enough to create several afterimages of himself), pseudo-flight (can create wings made of webbing to replicate flight), hacking (capable of hacking Tony Stark's software on the Iron Spider suit; can hack Tony Stark's systems from a home computer), homing attack (can fire a shot that locks onto a Spider-Tracer, which is capable of following an enemy after teleportation), perception manipulation (his Spider Sense slows action down to a crawl and says it allows him to think of jokes for what feels like hours), precognition (the Spider-Sense allows Spider-Man to know which scenarios of a fight are good and bad for him, takes a 360 degree snapshot of his surroundings, helps him aim while blinded, lets him know when something is about to explode, keeps him aware of everything in his vicinity even while asleep, and his Spider Sense can also help him move his body to minimise damage from unavoidable attacks), instinctive reaction via Spider-Sense (his Spider-Sense alerts him and works as an instinctive response to danger), regeneration & healing (mid-low; can heal broken bones in hours), chi manipulation (trained by Captain America to focus and utilize his Chi), preparation (created the bulletproof Spider-Armor Mark II after he lost his Spider Sense; created and used the Spider-Armor Mark III to defeat the Sinister Six, which was made to counter them; made ice silicone webbing to cool down the Human Torch; has created and stored a large variety of vehicles; created a suit for lethal combat; stated he's prepared for ways to defeat other heroes in case he had to stop them, including a way to kill the Hulk) Weaknesses: Certain types of energy can block his spider-sense, doesn't always take his fights seriously, sometimes can run out of webbing and has to carry spares Resistances: Earthly poisons & diseases (can even recover from vampirism), mind manipulation, empathic & fear manipulation (capable of resisting the mind control of the Hypno-Hustler; managed to resist and fight backagainst Psycho-Man's emotional control, which caused self-doubt, fear, and self-hate; his Iron Spider suit neutralized toxins made to give him fear by the Scarecrow), telepathy (his next move is unable to be readtelepathically due to relying on instinct and acting before he thinks), electricity manipulation (capable of taking electricity from Dr. Doom's suit, which is stated to have 100,000 Megavolts of energy; his webbing insulates electricity and leaves Spider-Man unaffected by it), fire manipulation (Spider-Man's webs are unaffected by flames and can withstand the fire from an angered Human Torch), acid manipulation (can survive being submerged in acid that could dissolve a man in seconds; his webs can withstand it as well), illusion creation (capable of freeing himself from Mysterio's illusions), biological manipulation (his metabolism fought back against a drug that should've given him heart failure), petrification (recovered fom Grey Gargoyle's touch within moments), extreme cold and radiation (can survive for a limited time in the vacuum of space; has survived an explosion from a missile that had enough toxins to kill the entire city although he would've died if he wasn't treated), paralysis inducement (can receive a nerve pinch from Iron Fist and quickly recover due to his Spider-Sense warning him; resists the effects of venom darts that should've left him paralyzed for hours), and some resistance to possession and memory manipulation (managed to hold back Mosaic's takeover, which is described as rewriting biochemical systems. While his mind fights against it to protect his memories and keep control of his body, he ultimately fails) Aleph: 0 Firepower: City level (held an entire underwater base while nearly crushed to death by a locomotive engine with water flooding the base and the engine; physically moved The Hulk at speeds exceeding Mach 400; punched out Electro who was amped with all the electricty in Manhattan; possesses strength equal to Iron Fist or superior) Durability: City level (tanked getting thrown into the top of a mountain that erupted and exploded; tanked getting blasted through a mountain; tanked all the electricity of Manhattan twice, one instance being funneled into Electro in the form of blasts) Lifting Strength: Class M (able to hold together and crush buildings consistently; covered and held together at least the top half of a skyscraper in webs) Striking Strength: Class PJ Range: Average human melee range with fists; at least several dozen meters with webs Speed: Relativistic (dodges Electro’s electricity consistently even in enclosed spaces; able to keep up with Lightmaster and react to his blasts, throwing a Spider-Tracer on his foot or even outright tagging him; has outright beaten a team consisting of the likes of Speed Demon, Lightmaster and others; able to react and flip in under a microsecond; able to perceive in microseconds; has fought with Speed Demon several times and tagged him on a few occasions; dodged and countered Blur and Thundra’s attacks; slammed Quicksilver into his arm while he was running; able to keep up with Songbird and MACH-1 who have both reacted to strobe lights; dodged light blasts from Chance; dodged a double light barrage from Dazzler; dodged Storm’s lightning; easily dodged Cyclops’ optic blast which are solar powered; has weaved paths around continous barrages of random electrical discharges, some being computerized; has webbed up Hobglobin's electric finger blaster before he could fire; dodged electrical barrages from Electro while sick and injured; faster than microwave blasts; dodged a photonic beam while knocked out) Stamina: Extremely high (able to physically exert himself for hours before fatigue sets in) Precision: Extremely high (able to accurately aim his webs from dozens of meters away; calculated the trajectory of a crashing plane to set it right on the runway) Intelligence: Supergenius level (scientist at Horizon Think Tank, designed most of his equipment, such as the web shooters and tracers, among other gadgets, himself; Reed Richards once commented that if he had devoted his life to science he would have rivaled him; also has experience fighting all kinds of opponents, from street thugs to cosmic threats; successful CEO of his own company, Parker Industries, which expanded over the world) Equipment: Webshooters, radio tracers, Spider-Mobile Techniques: *'Banter:' While not an offensive technique, one of Spider-Man's most notable traits is his quick wit. This is often used against his opponents to insult and frustrate them which can lead to anger and recklessness, and has varying levels of success depending on the individual. *'Spider Sense:' This power acts as a form of precognition that can detect danger shortly before it happens, which can greatly augment his reaction time. It has also shown to be able to detect magical beings such as Doctor Strange in his astral form, give him a layout of the area around him (this is why he doesn't have to look where he shoots his webs and can fight comfortably in darkness), and even give detailed information hours before the threat emerges (although it doesn't usually work like this). *'Web Shooters:' Canisters using a special web fluid that he designed himself, they spray webbing that is stronger than steel and even people as strong as The Thing have had trouble breaking out of it. It can be used to incapacitate enemies, distract enemies, swing from high places, grab objects, create shields to defend himself, and many other uses. *'Web Bullets:' Compressed webs shot at high speeds to deal blunt damage at a range. *'Web Swing:' Uses webbing as an adhesive rope to swing around at high speeds and grab objects that are too far to reach. *'Web Zip:' Uses webbing from both arms to latch onto the ground or nearby walls and uses the elasticity of his webs to propel himself forward at high speeds far distances. (usually toward heavier or stronger opponents) *'Web Tie:' Uses webs to incapacitate target. *'Web Shield:' Forms a shield out of webbing to block attacks. *'Web Fist:' Spider-Man can wrap his hand in webbing for a more powerful strike capable of knocking out opponents that can match him. *'Mark of Kaine:' Spider-Man concentrates his adhesive powers into his hand and rips the skin off of the opponent's face. *'Spider-Mobile:' Created with technology from Parker Industries, the Spider-Mobile is capable of driving upside-down, along walls, and can deploy several appendages for more difficult terrain. *'Spider-Armor Mark IV:' A neurokinetic suit that increases Spider-Man's strength and responds to Spider-Man's thoughts and words. The suit has electric defenses that can make others temporarily lose control of their motor functions. It also has various stealth modes, can quickly repair itself, and is bulletproof. *'Web Cartridges:' In his Mark IV suit, Spider-Man has a variety of different webbings for multiple scenarios. Things such as standard webbing, acid webs, Sonic Disruptors, Micro-Coiled Z-Metal capable of disabling stealth technology, and several others. *'Spider-Armor Mark III:' A suit created by Spider-Man specifically designed to combat the Sinister Six, such as being Electro-proof, seeing through Mysterio's illusions, detecting specific heartbeats, and using a cyber-control helmet to tale over Doctor Octopus' arms. *'Stealth Suit:' A suit created with Omni-Harmonic Mesh with wave bending properties, which can only be seen with a specific earpiece and goggles. The suit even has a secondary mode to block harmful sonic frequencies. *'Fighter's Instinct:' A sense that Spider-Man used in the absence of his Spider Sense after it was lost, allowing him to fight with and avoid attacks from Madame Web despite her precognitive abilities to see the future. *'Way of the Spider:' During the events of Spider-Island, Spider-Man went to Shang-Chi for martial arts training to compensate for the loss of his Spider-Sense. Together they created the Way of the Spider, a modified version of Peter's own combat style and Shang-Chi's martial arts. Peter Parker combined his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, his combat training with Captain America, and his additional training from Shang-Chi to create it. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his Spider-Sense. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Marvel